Mints and Strawberries
by The-MyTripToTheTrashcan-K
Summary: Ichigo and Mint have serious feelings for each other, yet they keep their feelings a secret from one another...until one day... Rated M for Lemon-y goodness


**Warning: If you hate homosexuality with a passion, **_**Do NOT READ**_**. Rated M for a reason, **_**LEMON, LEMON, LEMON **_**ahead!!!!!! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of its characters. Curses. **

**Author's note: This is my first fan fic and I know it's not that good. I know I keep switching narrators, it's because in some parts of the story, Ichigo was the best and in some, Mint was the best narrator. I apologize in advance for the inconvenience if it bothers you. I appreciate comments and constructive criticism. **

**Mints and Strawberries ****by TheKlovesPie**

**Part One: My love burns for you**

**Ichigo's Point of view**

I flipped through random channels on the television trying to find a show worth watching. There were only twenty five channels to pick from since my house doesn't have cable. After flipping through the channels for the sixth time, I gave up completely and decided to head to my room.

**Third person**

Ichigo dragger herself up the stairs and made it to her room. There, she flopped on her strawberry shaped bed with a red comforter, a pink sheet set with strawberries on them, and two accessory pillows, one shaped like a cat, one shaped like a strawberry. Ichigo, now sixteen, was bored out of her ever-loving mind. Her parents were gone, as usual, and all her friends were busy. She would hate to have to go to bet at eight pm. After reaching the complete height of boredom, she took out a spiral with a strawberry on the cover and a red gel pen and began writing.

**Ichigo's Point of view: Entry**

June 11, 2008

My parents are gone, once again. On their stupid Hawaii trips. It's supposedly for "business" be I highly doubt that. "Business trip" my ass.

Today was fine, I guess. I did my shift at the café with the other mews, same ol', same ol'. The best part about today, though, was that Minto-chan wore her new fishnet thigh-highs. She looked outrageously hot in them, especially with the short skirt of her work uniform. To tell you the truth, for the past few weeks now, I think I fell in love with her, strike that, I **KNOW** I fell in love with her. Every time I see her, my heart flutters and my stomach bends over backwards. I doubt that she feels the same way. There's no way I can tell her how I really feel but I really, really want to.

**Third person**

After passionately scribbling her sexual fantasies about Minto, she closed her spiral and stashed it under her mattress. She laid back on the soft comforter and let her mind wonder.

**Minto's Point of View**

I finally arrived home at 8:30 at night after a long, boring ballet rehearsal and went straight to my room. The rehearsal started at noon, immediately after my shift at the café, and ended at 8 p.m. I stripped off my work uniform dress (since my rehearsal started immediately after my shift, I had no regular clothes to change into). I decided to keep on my fishnet thigh highs on and changed into my night clothes, which consisted of a pair of short blue shorts and a light blue tank. I decided to keep on my thigh highs because they seemed to turn Ichigo on today: Mission accomplished. I must confess that I'm passionately in love with Ichigo. My love for her burns with more intensity than a thousand suns. Sadly, she loves a boy. There's nothing I could do about that. She would probably reject me anyway. Why bother?

_I wonder if Ichigo has a date tonight? _I asked myself as I reached for my cell phone, _maybe we can have a slumber party or something_.

I dialed Ichigo's cell number.

**Ichigo's Point of view**

I was staring at the ceiling lost in thought, when suddenly my cell phone rang. I glanced at the caller I.D. and saw a picture of a blue bird, Minto-Chan.

"Hello?" I answered

"Hey Ichigo."

"Oh hey, Minto-Chan." I smiled, "What's up?"

"Nothing much. I called to ask if you were available to hang out tonight. Are you?"

"Yup." I answered calmly but screamed mentally. "You want me to come over or wait for you?"

I really wanted Minto to come over to my house, where there weren't any people around. I decided that tonight was the night to tell her how I really feel.

"I'll come over to your place." Minto answered

"Alrighty," I answered happily, "See you in a few."

"Bye."

"Bye."

**Third person: Ichigo's preparation**

Ichigo had a few minutes to clean up and get ready. She smoothed the red comforter on her bed and fluffed her pillows. After making her bed, she ran into her walk-in closet filled with red and pink. She went to her dresser and took out a lacy, slutty thong with a cat on it and a matching bra. The bra fit perfectly over her C-cups and showed lots of cleavage. Her thong fit perfectly as well over her curvy hips.

Ichigo frowned in frustration, trying to decide what to wear. Nothing seemed to be sexy or slutty enough for Minto's visit. She rummaged through all the tops and bottoms she had until she spotted the perfect outfit, the perfect slutty top and bottom combination. The top was a red spaghetti strap shirt with a giant strawberry that made her breasts appear even bigger. The bottoms were plain, pink, short shorts that were not quite mid-thigh.

After getting dressed, Ichigo ran a brush through her long, red hair and tied it up with a black hair tie. She was ready for Minto.

**Third person: Minto's preparation**

Minto jumped out of her bed as soon as she hung up her phone and ran to her dresser across the room. She picked out sexy, blue and black, lace underwear and bra set. Minto had the same C-cup size as Ichigo and the lacy bra molded to her skin. The same went with her lacy boyshorts that complemented her small, but curvy figure. She pulled her sexy pajamas back on, and slid on her black flip-flops. She grabbed her long, blue trench coat and headed out the door.

**Minto's Point of view**

The sun was just about to set as I started my way down the street toward Ichigo's house. Tonight was the night. The night I would tell Ichigo my feelings for her, though I fear she would reject me, but it was worth a shot. I was wearing my lucky underwear set to give me hope. My heart was pounding faster and faster as I got closer and closer to her house. My pace quickened. I needed to confess and I needed to confess NOW, or I'll scream. About two minutes later, I reached the house. I walked slowly up the porch steps and rang the door bell.

**Ichigo's Point of view**

I gave a start when I heard the doorbell ring. My heart rate quickened when I realized it was Minto.

"Okay." I told myself. "This is it, Ichigo, you can do this, she'll understand hopefully. But be prepared to take rejection." All these thoughts were running through my head as I answered the door.

**Third person**

The door opened and the two mews stared in each other's eyes.

"Uh c-c-come on i-in, Minto-ch-chan." Ichigo hesitated with her speech.

"Sure." Minto answered in a monotone, staring at Ichigo's outfit. Minto entered the giant house, while she kept her eyes on Ichigo. Ichigo turned to Minto, her expression was serious. It was time.

"Minto," Ichigo looked into Minto's eyes with passion and lust, "I need to tell you something. Come to my room."

Minto nodded and automatically obeyed. _As soon as Ichigo tells me her news. _She thought as the scurried up the stairs. _I'll tell her mine._

When they arrived to the first door to the left on the long hallway, Ichigo's room, Ichigo held the door open and invited Minto in. Ichigo, then, closed the door behind her and took a deep breath.

_Lets do this. _She thought.

"Minto." Ichigo started her confession. "I don't know how to say this but…"

"Yes?" Minto was curious. She just wanted Ichigo to hurry up so she can tell her secret.

"I'm in love with you." Ichigo said quickly.

Minto's eyes widened. Ichigo's heart pounded, ready for rejection.

"Ichigo…" Minto sighed with relief and happiness. Ichigo waited in fear. "I love you too." Minto finished her confession. "So fucking much."

Ichigo's eyes widened with surprise, she was a thousand percent sure she would get a rejection. She moved closer to Minto until their faces were centimeters apart. "Minto.." Ichigo whispered and placed her hand softly on Minto's cheek. After a long moment of staring passionately at each other, they finally closed the gap between their lips. As soon as their lips touched, the entire world around them disappeared.

**Part Two: From there…**

**Ichigo's Point of View**

I couldn't believe this feeling I was having. I can't explain it very well but I felt so right. I felt at ease as Minto deepened the kiss. Everything was perfect. At that moment, I realize that Minto filled that last patch of emptiness in my heart. The emptiness that no boy in the universe can fill. Everything happened quickly then and before I knew it, Minto and I were lying on my bed, faces millimeters apart and Minto had my arms pinned to my sides.

**Third person**

"Ichigo." Minto whispered, "Are you sure you want to go further?"

"Yes." Ichigo simply answered. _Wow_ she thought _first kissing a girl, now having sex with one? This will be interesting. _

Minto pulled the red top over Ichigo's head and threw it to the floor.

"Am I going first or are you?" Ichigo asked referring to who was going to be on top, doing the controlling.

"I guess I'll go first." Minto answered, wanting badly to get into Ichigo's pants.

**Minto's Point of View**

I've never wanted anything so badly in the world. I wanted so badly to express my love to her. To make her moan, cry, and to send shivers up her spine. I wanted to do every possible, naughty thing to her. I couldn't promise forever, but I could promise now.

After I removed Ichigo's bra and tossed it on the ground behind me, I softly messaged her breasts. They were full, ripe, erect and spilled from my hands that tried to cup them. Still massaging, I reconnected my lips with hers. Our mouths moved in rhythm and our tongues fought with each other. Ichigo's hands lingered on my hips and suddenly entered my shorts.

**Ichigo's point of View **

I explored Minto's shorts and into her underwear until I found the jackpot, her vaginal opening. I messaged around the area to tease her.

"Ichigo!" Minto moaned

"Yes Minto?" I teased

"Just…" Minto started to speak but was muffled by her own moaning.

"Just what?" I teased again. I knew what she wanted already, but this was so much fun.

"Mmm!!…Just." She was still muffled by moans, finally she screamed, "FUCK ME!!!"

I smiled seductively and responded to her request. My index and middle fingers entered inside of her.

**Minto's Point of View**

Shivers of hormones ran up my spine when Ichigo entered me. I felt her messaging my walls and felt her fingers enter and exit, in and out.

"Faster Ichigo." I breathed

She obeyed, alright, from zero to ten seconds she went from somewhat slow to very, very quick.

**Third person**

Ichigo rolled over until she was on top of Minto, never breaking the rhythmic movement. Ichigo suddenly stopped and slid her fingers out.

"Don't stop Ichigo." Minto screamed but Ichigo disobeyed this time. Instead, she grabbed the elastic of Minto's shorts and pulled them off; threw them aside. She did the same with Minto's lacey underwear.

**Ichigo's Point of View**

I was left with Minto's hot, clean shaven womanhood staring back at me. I met Minto's face and gave her a quick but deep kiss.

"Mm, Minto." I said with a smirk on my face "you know I want to taste more than your mouth." Immediately after I said that, I met gaze with her throbbing organ again. I spread her legs out as far as possible and bent down to taste.

**Minto's Point of View**

Ichigo's tongue was killing me slow and painfully. I felt liquid fire burning inside of me; in a good way. Her tongue was moving in circles around my G-spot and in and out of my opening. My moans echoed through the room and got even louder when she moved faster.

"Ichigo!!" I screamed, "Oh God I'm coming!"

I was about to reach my climax. I was sweating all over; it was dripping down my face and my back.

"ICHIGO!!!" I screamed again

**Ichigo's Point of View**

Minto screamed my name. She was panting and sweating. Her moans were practically screams. I kept moving my tongue in and out; quicker and quicker and quicker. If I could do this nonstop for the rest of my life, I definitely would. The taste of her juices are phenomenal: like winter mints. I could feel her walls closing in on my tongue, she was reaching her climax. Though, I wasn't planning to stop now.

"Ichigo!!!" Minto screamed and grabbed my head to push me in deeper. With that, she reached her climax and white substance spilled on my face. I smiled with satisfaction and stood up.

"Ichigo," Minto said out of breath

"Yeah?" I asked licking my face clean. She tasted delicious.

"I thought I was going to go first." she complained.

**Minto's Point of View**

"I'm sorry." Ichigo said apologetically. She looked so hot, standing there, topless, and licking my juices off her face. I got off the bed and walked up to her. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her long, hard, and deep. My hands moved from her shoulders to her waist to her hips. I tugged on her pink shorts and they fell to the ground - along with her underwear- in one swift. There Ichigo stood, shark naked, with an innocent face. Her breasts large, plump and perky. Her waist small; Her hips small yet curvy; and her thighs toned. In between her toned thighs, was her bazillion waxed woman hood that was ready to be caressed.

**Ichigo's Point of View**

It was Minto's turn now. Her hands were around my waist; kissing me long, hard, and passionate. I pulled her tank over her head and unhooked her bra, the last two articles of clothing she had on. We then both stood there, naked and staring at each other. She began to caress my breasts again; her thumbs massaging my nipples. I moaned at the feeling it sent through my body. Moments later, we were on the bed once again, passionately kissing.

**Third person**

Minto straddled on top of Ichigo without breaking the kiss. She moved her lips downward to her neck; to her shoulder blade; to her right breast; all the way down to it's erect nipple. Minto's tongue moved in a clockwise motion.

"Minto!" Ichigo moaned loudly, "I need you. Please don't stop!"

**Minto's Point of View**

Ichigo needed me badly. Her loud moans told me that. My lips moved further and further down her smooth, delicate skin. I slowly moved past her middle and lower torso; past her pelvis and to her inner thigh.

**Ichigo's Point of View**

She was lingering around my inner thigh. She was so close to my opening, I could feel it.

"Ugh, Minto!" I complained with lust, "just…"

I meant to say "just fucking suck me already!" but, I was cut off mid-sentence when her tongue and my navel made contact. I hardly remembered anything after that point, for my vision was blurred. I just remember shivers going up my spine, one after another, and my heart racing a mile-a-minute.

**Part Three: Aftermath**

**Third person**

Minto stopped licking Ichigo and they smiled at each other.

"I love you, Minto." Ichigo whispered

"I love you too." Minto answered.

The girls both grew tired. It had been a long, passionate night for them. It was now 11:30 pm.

"Good night, Ichigo," Minto said falling asleep.

"Good night, Minto," Ichigo answered back, also falling asleep.

The End.


End file.
